


Curses, Foiled Again

by JJJunky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJunky/pseuds/JJJunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an idea to help the Chicago Cubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses, Foiled Again

Curses, Foiled Again  
By JJJunky

Sam Winchester pressed his back up against the brick wall, melting into the shadows as a police cruiser slowly drove down the street. As soon as it turned a corner and was out of sight, Sam turned on his brother. "Dean, what the hell are we doing here?"

"Our job, Sam."

Stealthily keeping pace with Dean on the deserted sidewalk, Sam leaned in close so his voice wouldn't carry in the chill air. "What job could we possibly be doing outside a baseball field at four o'clock in the morning?"

"This isn't any stadium," Dean loudly whispered. "This is Wrigley Field."

"I figured that." Sam pointed to the scoreboard high above them where the words "Chicago Cubs" were clearly visible in the bright moonlight. "I'll ask again, what are we doing here? If you're thinking of breaking in and hiding until the game starts, I should tell you the season's over. The Arizona Diamondbacks beat the Cubs in three games."

"I know," Dean growled.

When Dean took out his lock picks to work on the padlock securing a side door, Sam grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Tell me why we're breaking into a place that's closed down for the next six months or I'm going back to the motel."

Dean sighed. "We're going to lift the curse."

"You don't actually believe in that whole cursed goat nonsense?" snorted Sam, releasing his brother's hand.

"Of course not," Dean said. "But the Chicago Cubs haven't won a World Series since 1908. They haven't played in one since 1945. The first time they made it to the playoffs in thirty-nine years they won the first two games against the San Diego Padres and lost the last three. Leon Durham's error at first base was a key factor. In 1989 they made it to the playoffs again, but lost to the San Francisco Giants due to managerial mismanagement. 1998 they won the Wild Card, then only scored four runs in three games."

"It doesn't mean the team's cursed."

"I'm not done. We still have the most disastrous year of all: 2003. It looked like they would go all the way but a fan snagged a foul ball the left fielder most likely would have caught and they ended up losing that game and the next."

"Come on, Dean. You don't actually believe Steve Bartman was responsible for losing the playoffs? First, there's no guarantee Alou would've caught that ball. Second, the shortstop's error had a little to do with losing that game. Third, they had another game and didn't win it either."

"Exactly which proves my point: the team's cursed. How else do you explain losing again this year?"

"Any team's going to lose when they don't score runs. One of their best hitters didn't get one hit in the entire series. They were beaten by a better team."

"Better!"

"Yes, better. The Cubs were only in the playoffs because they were in the worst division in both leagues. If they'd been in any other division they would've been in third or fourth place."

Dean stared at Sam in surprise. "Christo."

"What?"

"Since when did you become such an authority on baseball?"

"We share a small motel room, Dean. You watch a game every night. I'd have to be blind and deaf not to know what was going on."

Bending to pick the lock, Dean said, "Then you understand why we have to break this curse."

"What are you going to do?" Sam conceded in exasperation.

"I made a powder."

"What kind of powder?"

Dean hedged, "Dried basil, frankincense, rosemary, rue, and yarrow. We'll spread it around the field."

The soft click of the tumblers indicated the lock had opened. Sam repeated the ingredients in his mind as he followed Dean inside and closed the door behind him. "That's an exorcism powder," he whispered harshly.

"Yeah, it'll eliminate the negative emotions, and low-level spirit emanations."

"Dude, that's crazy."

Dean's grin shone in the darkness. "We'll see."


End file.
